Prue Halliwell
Prudence Halliwell, more commonly known as Prue, was born on October 28th, 1970. She was the firstborn child of Patty Halliwell, a witch, and Victor Bennett, a mortal. As a witch, Prue developed the magical power of telekinesis, which allowed her to move things with her mind. Later she gained the power of Astral projection. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by a future version of herself. In November 1975, after two of Prue's sisters had been born, their grandmother Penny bound their powers to keep a demon named Nicholas from killing them and stealing their powers. The memory of having had powers was erased by their grandmother. Childhood and Growing up In high school, Prue was a very popular A-list student, president of the Student Council and a cheerleader. At some point, she also became rebellious, but it did not stop her from learning how to be responsible and protective of her family. She longed to be a professional photographer when she was young, perhaps as a psychic echo of her past life in the 1920s as one of Penny's aunts. At age 20, she got into a car accident and blamed herself for Phoebe's injuries as, she was hospitalized after the incident. When they went to college, Piper and Prue moved into an apartment together in North Beach. Prue took up History and became a serious student while staying a popular student. The two girls stayed in North Beach until 1997 when their grandmother Penny became ill. They moved back in with Grams and Phoebe at the manor. Prue later became engaged to her boss Roger and she asked Piper to be her maid of honor. About this time, Penny took a picture of the three of them together in front of the manor. Penny planned to use a potion to bind the girls' powers forever against Patty's wishes, but Penny died before she could do it. Revelation as a Charmed One against Jeremy.]] Prue came into her power with a mixture of shock and anger at her sister Phoebe, whom she blamed for her introduction to the Craft. But she soon came to accept her destiny and embrace her role as a Charmed one. Prue originally has the power to move objects with her mind (telekinesis). Her telekinesis was originally focused by squinting her eyes; later, she learned to channel the ability through her hands. As her powers developed, she later learned the skill of astral projection, the ability to project her mind from her body in a tangible state on the physical plane. In this state, Prue becomes unconscious while her mind projected into a concrete body. This power is triggered when she wants to be at two different places at the same times. Prue's astral projection self is identical with herself except that she doesn't have the telekinesis power. Prue, being the eldest sister, saw herself as the mother-figure for the household when her mother died; she was conservative, cautious and disliked surprises, and it was often left to the middle sister Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe, whom Prue regarded as immature, irresponsible and unpredictable. Although they still had occasional disagreements their relationship improved a great deal over time until it came to a time that the trio of sisters were practically inseperable. Prue was always considered the strongest witch out of the Charmed ones, Prue thought so herself and after Prue's death, Piper admitted it countless times. She mastered her powers faster and better than her sisters and was always brave and strong when it came to vanquishing demons and warlocks. Romantic life and Prue]] In highschool she dated the captain of the football team (who later trains to be a demonized human), Tom Peters. In highschool she also dated a man named Andy Trudeau. Eventually, Prue met a man name Roger (her boss). Roger kept coming on to Phoebe secretly, then claiming Phoebe was after him. Prue believed Roger but still broke it off. Once Prue came into her powers, she invariably became involved in criminal cases involving murdered, missing, or otherwise harmed innocents. This led her to reunite with her childhood sweetheart, Andy Trudeau, who had become an Inspector with the San Francisco Police Department. Their feelings rekindled and began dating once more. The relationship was turbulent as Prue's secret witchcraft caused a lot of difficulties. She was regularly late or a no show for dates and appointments with Andy, much to his frustration. Eventually, Prue cast a truth spell on Andy without his knowledge, whereby 24 hours later, he would remember nothing from the past day. She used this to tell him the truth about herself to see if he could accept it. The answer was unsure, but leaned to the negative, and she eventually called the relationship off. Unfortunately, as their awkward encounters at crime scenes, victims and witnesses' homes increased, Andy's suspicions became aroused. It was revealed that he had considerable circumstantial evidence of the sisters' occult activities and their involvement in numerous cases. Eventually, Prue had no choice but to admit to her involvement and explain it. While Andy was skeptical, it was eventually proven to him that Prue was not working against him, and he eventually came to understand the true complexities of the relationship that went sour with Prue. However, once it looked like Andy and Prue might get a chance without the magical problem, Andy eventually gave his life to save Prue and her sisters to ensure the good work they do continued. ]] After Andy's death, Prue did date a few people, though none were extremely memorable other than the possible Jack Sheridan or the mortal crime boss Bane Jessup. When Prue went undercover as the assassin Ms. Hellfire to find out who was behind an assassination attempt on her and her sisters. Eventually, she discovered that the demon Barbas had hired Bane to kill the sisters. Bane then hired Ms. Hellfire to complete the job. Prue started falling in love with Bane, but had to have him arrested for conspiracy to commit murder once the entire plot was discovered and Barbas was destroyed. Bane Jessup appeared again trying to get Prue to help him clear his name. The two never saw each other again after this. (Ms. Hellfire, Give Me a Sign). Sometime later she was kidnapped by a warlock named Zile. Prue and was married to him (while unconcious) by the dark priestess, Dantalian. Because of this dark bond, Prue became temporarily evil and turned against her sisters. When Zile was vanquished by the Charmed Ones, the evil hold on her was released. Professional life Prue first worked at the Museum of Natural History in San Francisco right after college, where she met Roger, who became her boss and later her fiancé. After breaking up with Roger, she came into her powers and transferred to Bucklands as an ancient artifacts expert. The auction house was infiltrated by powerful warlocks named Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster who were plotting the demise of the Charmed line; after vanquishing them, Prue continued to work there. After a year and a half at the auction house, she quit to join 415 Magazine, where she became one of their top photographers and was finally able to fulfill her childhood dream before she died. Charmed life Prue had trouble with the right balance of work and play during her entire life as a Charmed One. Prue spent a lot of time and energy becoming a more powerful witch, referred to sometimes as the "superwitch" and "Wicca Wonder" of the family. Prue was the most familiar with the Book of Shadows as she studied it constantly in order to stay a step ahead of the evils after them. The series never revealed how she acquired or mastered her gunslinger techniques performed in The Good, the Bad and the Cursed, or how she learned her martial art skills in season three. Prue however seemed to have magical troubles, even with non-magical beings. She was kidnapped by former gangster Bane Jessup, to help him fend off against the Ordo Malorum. Prue had found herself romantically attracted to him, as did he in her. On another occasion, Prue started having recurring dreams of a dangerous man named T.J. that hung out in a nearby bar, without knowing that her astral form was being used by her repressed emotions to get away from her responsibilities. After a murder outside the bar was blamed on Prue, the police started to look for her. At Piper and Leo's (Leo being her brother in law) wedding, the police came after Prue, and T.J. crashed the wedding on a motorcycle to rescue her. Phoebe talked Prue into getting herself together and Darryl, Leo and Cole found the real killer. Transformations As if those other troubles weren't enough, Prue was affected by some of her sisters' own spells, which caused her to be transformed. Throughout the series, Prue was.... *Cloned through magic. *Transformed into A man. *Transformed into A dog. Death Count During the run of the series and her life as a Charmed One, Prue died 3''' times. Prue's death outside.]] Prue's death was the eventual consequence, in the show's third season finale All Hell Breaks Loose", of a series of events that involved magic becoming exposed, time being turned back, and the sisters being tricked by the Source of All Evil. Her coming death was foreshadowed a few episodes before, in the episode Death Takes a Halliwell, where Prue meets the Angel of Death and has several conversations with him about the meaning and necessity of Death, that she hasn't been able to accept since her mother passed. The angel also assures her that he is "not coming for her.....yet, anyway." After a battle between the demon Shax next to the Manor the girls were caught on tape by a television crew filming in the street, magic, and both the world of witches and demons was exposed to the general public, something which was to be avoided by both good and evil at all costs. Reporters and crazed civilians started camping out in front of the manor and things started getting out of control. After Piper was killed by an aggressive witch-wannabe, in a desperate moment Prue used her powers for the first (and last) time on innocents to get her heavily wounded Sister to the hospital, and was then ordered to be shot by special forces. There was no other choice for Leo, Phoebe and Cole than to try make a deal with the Source of All Evil, which was attempted by Cole. The Source agreed to authorize the demon Tempus to turn back time by one day on Earth. The Source's trick was that while Prue and Piper, defending an innocent, were attacked by Shax just like previously, Phoebe, Cole and Leo were stuck in the underworld. Leo couldn't arrive in time to heal Piper and the more seriously wounded Prue, resulting in Prue's death. which wasn't revealed until the first episode of season 4, in which the remaining sisters attend her funeral and met their secret half-sister Paige Matthews. Afterlife After Prue's death, she did not appear again to the sisters. According to Penny in the episode following Prue's death, Prue was still adjusting to being in the afterlife. Also, if Piper was able to see her like she intended, that would not let her move on and accept Prue's death, and that is why she has not been seen since. However, Prue has been in some of the seasons of the series but her face did not show. In a season five epsiode called Cat House Piper casts a spell to let herself and Leo literally see their pasts while they're talking about their memories in councilling. Prue was shown twice in the flashbacks, Prue was in the flashback of Piper and Leo's wedding and when she was turned in to a dog and also, the back of her head as she drove away from Leo and Piper's wedding. In the season seven finale Something Wicca This Way Goes, the sisters cast a spell that allows them to utilize Prue's astral projection power. This is indicated by Piper saying "Thank you, Prue," after the spell's effect is over. Also, continuing the tradition of Charmed finales, season seven closes the manor door with a chime sound associated with Prue's telekinesis. Prue closed the door with her power in the finale of seasons one and two. In the season five finale, Piper's son Chris closes the door, showing he has Prue's power of telekinesis. Likewise, in the series finale, Piper's granddaughter, named Prudence (confirmed in Charmed Magazine) as a final nod to her great-aunt Prue, also uses it to close the door. In the seventh season finale, the door closed by itself, with the possible implication that it was Prue doing so from the afterlife. Notes *Ever since their mother died Prue could never say I love you as they were the last words she spoke to her mother before she was killed. (From Fear to Eternity) *Prue never managed to meet Paige. *Prue promised Piper before her wedding , that she would stop anybody that tried to ruin the ceremony. Ironically, it was '''Prue who ruined Piper's wedding. *Prue might still have been alive but it would have meant that Piper possibly would have died, as in Charmed again part 1 we find out Leo healed Piper first because she was his wife. External Links *Prue Halliwell at the Internet Movie Database *Prue Halliwell Profile at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings with telekinesis Category:Powerful Witches